Magnetic Imaging Technologies Incorporated (MITI) has created a device, the Inert Gas Polarizer (IGP), that utilizes a powerful new signal source for clinical magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In this device, very high non equilibrium nuclear polarizations of the inert gases 3He and 129Xe are achieved by the use of high power laser diodes. Those hyperpolarized gases act as benign, inhalable contrast agents. Once the hyperpolarized gases are in the body conventional MRI can be used to image the gases themselves. New and safer techniques to study lung, blood, brain and bowel may be enabled by this technology. Two prototypes of the IGP have already been built. The specific aims of this research are: 1) Create a suitable chamber that will be used to contain the 3He while it is being polarized in the IGP 2) Create suitable containers, that will be used for storing the polarized gas until the gas is ready to be used by a patient 3) Consider the question of 3He recycling and reuse 4)Begin the process of optimizing the use of 3He for lung imaging in the clinical setting. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This effort will advance commercial development of the inert gas polarizer (IGP) system for use in clinical MRI. The IGP is fully compatible with the existing MRI base of 7000 clinical machines. Based upon projected increases in the number of current MRI scans performed and assuming that 100 IGI systems are fielded by 2000 MITI's revenues are projected to be 16.5M$.